<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's All For You by Kanero16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002839">It's All For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/pseuds/Kanero16'>Kanero16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Heartwarming, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/pseuds/Kanero16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Yuki's affections for Momo through various scenarios</p><p>Based on the song 'It's ALL -for you-'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's All For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> You are never far from my heart </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You are never far from my heart </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Even when they weren’t together, Yuki was always thinking about Momo. Part of him would hope that when he returned to the dressing room that Momo would be sitting there waiting for him. But Momo had other things to do. Variety shows, modeling shoots, networking gigs; Momo was always on the go.</p><p>Yuki went home to his apartment after work to unwind, wondering if Momo was keeping up. He fixed himself a cup of tea, taking in the scent of chamomile as he settled on his sofa. He flipped through the channels, stopping when he noticed a familiar voice. </p><p>He watched Momo’s MC work, smiling at all the things he found cute about the idol. Yuki realized how much he missed Momo’s presence in the room. With a click, the TV was off and Yuki headed to his room. If he slept early, perhaps he would be able to see Momo at the office first thing in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When my feelings were like a desert </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You kept on watering them </em>
</p><p> </p><p>More often than not, Yuki would find himself zoning out on the floor of his studio. Unable to do anything other than drag himself out of bed, he would go to the studio to try and trick his mind into working.</p><p>It didn’t always work.</p><p>Today he felt void of any emotion, a numbness setting in his mind, as he stared at the wall. His guitar was within an arm’s reach but the energy he had was used to make it to the where he now lay. The floor was cool and Yuki felt his eyes close.</p><p>The knocking on the door had him opening them sooner than he wanted. The door pushed itself open and he saw Momo walk in. Momo didn’t say anything as he crouched beside Yuki’s figure.</p><p>“Have you eaten today?”</p><p>Yuki closed his eyes again. He really didn’t have an appetite. Momo brushed the silver hair from his face.</p><p>“Let’s have some lunch together. I’ll make you that salad you said you liked.”</p><p>Momo’s voice was gentle as Yuki felt the tug on his wrist. When he didn’t move, Momo took the initiative to help him sit up. </p><p>“I’ll make sure to put extra of those pine nuts you like in there too.”</p><p>For the first time that morning Yuki felt something in his chest. It was tight, but held a warmth he couldn’t explain. Momo pressed a thumb to his cheek and it was then that he focused on the one in front of him. </p><p>“I didn’t know you would be that happy over extra pine nuts.” Momo giggled as he wiped at another tear that escaped. </p><p>Yuki felt the tightness melt into the warmth as the numbness started to subside.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> What’s the name of the flower that blooms  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The moment you smile? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yuki loved Momo’s smile more than anything in the world. When Momo smiled it brought about something that made him want to capture it and keep it for himself. But Momo’s smile was for everyone.</p><p>Yuki loved Momo’s smile, especially when it was directed at him. A toothy grin was contagious and brought a smile to his own lips. A smile with a wink gave Yuki the strength to continue with his day.</p><p>His favorite, however, was the smile Momo showed when they were alone. Momo didn’t have to force any smiles when they were sitting on the couch and didn't feel the pressure of having to appear happy.</p><p>But Yuki saw the happiness that brimmed in his eyes and curled his lips upwards when he leaned in to press a kiss to Momo’s cheek. That soft, gentle, and sometimes uneasy smile was what Yuki treasured and he would do everything he could to keep it from leaving his partner’s lips.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> As my hands gently sway at the lingering scent of that day </em> </p><p> </p><p>Compared to Yuki’s, Momo’s hands were small. His fingers were shorter and more fleshed out, his palm not quite as long as his partner’s, showing the notable size difference as they pressed their hands together. </p><p>Yuki watched the pout form on Momo’s face as he intertwined their fingers. Momo’s hands were always warm, and he enjoyed holding them the most in the winter. It was a sense of security for him, not knowing that he needed it until Momo came around and took hold. Of course when they are at the office, or even in the car, they kept it inconspicuous, only linking a finger or two for the time being. </p><p>Yuki remembered the first time he held Momo’s hand. How shy Momo was and how timid his touch felt on his palm. Now it was different. Momo’s hold was stronger and more sure of itself. Even now as Yuki poked fun at how cute his hands were, Momo never let go.</p><p>Yuki never wanted him to let go. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Let’s look up at the new sky </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What color is it? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was always a shock to Yuki when one of Re:vale’s songs hit the top of the charts. His mind stood dumbfounded as others around the office cheered and congratulated them. It was an even  greater shock to Momo, who broke down with tears after hearing the news. </p><p>“Is it really true?” Momo asked as he aggressively rubbed at his face. </p><p>“It is.” Yuki placed a hand on Momo’s shoulder. “We did it.”</p><p>Momo looked up, snot and tears clinging to his face. Yuki smiled, knowing the other was truly happy despite his appearance. Momo gave a weak smile, his emotions taking over and sending fresh tears down his face. Yuki pulled him into his arms, Momo instinctually grabbing the fabric on the back of his shirt.</p><p>“From now until forever, let’s continue to make the best music. Together.”</p><p>Momo hugged tighter, his head nodding in agreeance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wish I could tell you exactly how I feel </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But when our eyes meet,  my embarrassment gets in the way </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Giggles broke out from Momo’s chest as his face was peppered with love. Yuki enjoyed moments like these, where neither of them had to worry about the eyes of the press or the gossip of those who had too much time on their hands. This was a time where Yuki could be at ease while he gave Momo all the attention he wanted. </p><p>“Yuki.” Momo sang his name.</p><p>Yuki knew exactly what he wanted, moving to capture the other’s lips with his own. Momo sighed into the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut as Yuki pulled him closer. Fingers found locks of soft hair as his lips moved against Momo’s. It wasn’t until Momo started giggling again that he pulled back to see what was so funny.</p><p>“Darling is such a hunk.” Momo’s face was flushed from love-struck. </p><p>Yuki hummed an approval, attempting to go in for another kiss, but was stopped short. Yuki felt Momo’s callused hands on his cheeks.</p><p>“I love you, Yuki.”</p><p>Blue-grey met fuschia and Yuki thought he was going to die. His face burned at hearing those special words. His heart was beating so fast he thought it may explode. He sank down and buried his face in Momo’s chest. He hoped he wasn’t burning a hole into Momo’s shirt and took a breath.</p><p>Propping his head up, Yuki took one look at Momo before averting his eyes. </p><p>“I...love you too, “ Another breath. “Honey.”</p><p>Yuki felt sparkling eyes on him as he tried to bury himself as far as he could back into Momo’s chest. His cheeks burned even hotter after his confession as Momo beamed, coaxing Yuki to look at him again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This Melody that sets my heart on fire is telling me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That there’s a tomorrow that I can only create with you </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading ♥</p><p>I really wanted to write something based on Yuki's verses in this lovely song and this was the result. I hope I was able to portray his love for Momo well with this haha</p><p>♥ Kudos and comments are always appreciated ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>